


The Little Things

by imaPerson2



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief mention of Evan, Casey and Izzy are in love, F/F, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaPerson2/pseuds/imaPerson2
Summary: Their in love - plain and simple. Now what chapter of their lives are they opening next?
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Sam Gardner/Paige Hardaway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey heres just a short piece of fluff I worked into my free time, hope you enjoy it.   
Let me know if you like it,   
and read on.

It's the little things that make your world shatter. Like the way Izzy smiles, or the way she laughs is what makes Casey spiral. How could I get so lucky? Is the only thing that occurs to her in these moments. She's in love.

The first time she really realized it, she was terrified about what those feelings meant - and what feelings she ever had for Evan. But now, long after the day on the track field where they shared their first kiss, and the ups and downs after - she realizes she made the right decision. Izzy was just so...Izzy. Like they were a compatible pair, a perfect team, or a dynamic duo - and Casey loved every second of it. 

Sure, Casey and Izzy had their issues, but they managed to work it out. They made it through the “Yoko Ono” incident, and many challenges after that. Each time, coming out a little bit stronger, and a little more in love. 

Now they were here, highschool long since past, college too, about to get married in front of family and dear friends they made along the way. Casey was nervous, and despite her best efforts - she was failing miserably at hiding it. It turns out that Elsa would offer her the best advice: 

“You know Casey, I know you love her, and in the end that’s all that really matters. Sure, your starting a new chapter in life, but you’re doing it together - even in the tough times - and love will always find its way in the end.”

And as cheesy and over romanticized as that sounded, Casey felt herself agreeing with her mom for once. 

When it came time to start the ceremony, Izzy and Casey met for the first time that day (as Elsa insisted on keeping them apart - even sending Sam around to make sure nothing happened) and just looked at each other for a second without saying a word. Casey had opted for a suit, while Izzy wore the epitome of the perfect dress(according to Elsa) - and Casey couldn’t disagree. They took each others hands, and walked down the aisle. 

Married, and in love, they danced the night away. 

Some years later, it was Christmas time, and the Gardner’s had decided to throw a party. Everyone was there, and it was amazing. Sam had brought Paige and their kid, as they had married years ago, and they all showed up in penguin sweaters. Zahid had also made the trip, bringing along his wife and small child. Even Doug and Elsa were all smiles, as they had long forgotten about the cheating that happened years ago.

Casey and Izzy had also made the trip, along with their own family. Now they had two wonderful kids, and were content with their lives. But the love was still there, with the same feelings as when they were younger. 

And it would always be there.


End file.
